Yu-Gi-Oh! The Bonds of Era and Time!
by LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal
Summary: A Mysterious Masked Duelist is trying to save his future time by destroying Maximillion Pegasus, because he is the creator of Duel Monsters card, he is certain that the world will be a better place without them. But three Strongest Duelist of three Different Era and Time don't think so, they come together to stop this mad man and saving Duel Monsters. - Yugi/ Yami, Luna and Yusei -
1. Chapter 1: Stardust Dragon Stolen!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time! Or any of its Characters! Expect I Do Own my OC and Moonlight Crystals Cards/ Deck.**

"Talking"

"_Spirits/ Monsters Talking"_

'Thinking'

'_Communication to Duel Monsters/ Spirits'_

* * *

**Chapter1: Stardust Dragon Stolen!**

**Somewhere?!**

A city filled with darkness, flames and smokes erupted from grounds and buildings. A figure jumped across the rooftops dodging attack after attack by Cyber End Dragon and one that barely missed her before she jumped through the building window and her head was covered by a light blue with red cape hood.

She fell out of the some and landed on the ground. "Those were some close calls." She said. She noticed Rainbow Dragon flying over and its mouth filled with its Rainbow attack. "Uh oh, and I have a feeling they're about to get closer."

The attack shot at her; she attacked her duel disc and placed a card on top in defence mode. "Oh my RA! A little help here Neos." She called out. Neo became real and blocked the attack with his arms crossed. She glared at the masked man standing on the rooftop.

"Luna Sora Yuki, the duelist who they say can speak with the spirits." The man said.

Luna narrowed her eyes, looking around sensing something is wrong. "I see that my reputation precedes me." Luna responded.

The spirit of Banner show himself next to Luna. _"So he's the one behind all this destruction."_ He said.

"I'd say so Banner, and it's pretty impressive." Luna responded, _'But something is wrong.'_ She told them.

"_What's wrong?" _Spirit Yubel asked as she appeared and Neos looked back in concern of his master, _"Other than he is trying to kill you with those dragons."_

'_I don't know how to explain it,'_ she responded, _'but Neos don't let your guard down. Another dragon is coming but I don't know what kind and it's weird it kind of feel familiar.'_ Luna told Neos and he nodded.

"Luna, I've finished what I came here to do." The masked man said.

"What?" Luna frowned.

"Say goodbye. Because I plan on finishing off as well." The man said.

The man pulled out a card that lit up. A tower of light shotted in the air and lit shot down showing a dragon the is similar to Moonlight Star Dragon but it was different to colours and power, emerged itself from the light.

'_See what I mean,'_ Luna told them with an annoying tone, _'I hate it when I'm right!'_

"_Luna, that dragon is similar to one of your dragons!" _Banner shouted.

'_Professor I can see that clearly but…_' Luna trailed off, _'that dragon feels different like it's from a different time.'_

"_A different time, well than that explains it appearance and power different." _Yubel responded.

"Uh oh, Neos get ready." She told Neos, _'If it's attack go through than I have no choice to use my powers to summon something.'_

"_No Luna don't," _Luna looked at Neos, _"You're exhausted right now. Because you summon me, but he thinks that it your duel disk ability." _He said.

'_Alright, I won't,'_ Luna told him, _'but I'll use my powers when it is really necessary.'_ He nodded.

"_Help us." _Rainbow Dragon, Cyber End Dragon and new dragon all called out.

'_What.' _She said.

"Farewell, Luna!" the man exclaimed.

**New Domino City! Yusei Dream**

_Emergency Alert! Emergency Alert! Evacuate immediately! _

People that were wearing scientist clothes were running away to the exit. A baby that is crying was inside locked in a pod as they pod closed, a man was standing next to it watching as the pod left the building and the places explode.

The earth cracked in half with people screaming harsh winds building collapsing and falling on peoples, peoples falling into the earth's cracks yelling when they fell, a light struck down Neo Domino and wiping the city and everyone along with it.

**End of Yusei Dream! Garage!**

A teen about 17 with black hair some pointed up while the rest pointed down, two of the pointed upward hair had yellowish gold highlights, he had sapphire eyes that was wide awake from his dream.

**Over Looking New Domino!**

Yusei Fudo was looking over Neo Domino City, Japan with a saddened expression on his face.

"Yusei?" Crow called, "You had that bad dream again, huh?"

"If only it was just a dream." Yusei answered.

"But it was so long ago and New Domino City has rebuilt itself since your Father's research was compromised." Crow told him.

"Right," Jake agreed, "and you need to stop trying to change things that can't be changed. The past is past. You need to let it go and embrace the future.

"It's true," Crow agreed this time, "and you know that if I agree with Jack then I must be really mean it."

"I wish it was that easy." Yusei told them.

Crow handed Jack, Yusei's helmet which he throw to him making Yusei turn around and catching it. When he looked at them he saw both of them smiling in Jack's case smirking at him.

"I bet I know what will cheer you up mate." Jack told him.

"Yeah, come on Yusei." Crow said with a smile, "Let's ride."

"Alright." Yusei agreed.

It wasn't long till they hit the streets of New Domino City with Yusei in front behind him was Jack and last was Crow.

'Maybe one day I'll be able to forget all the pain my Father's research caused New Domino, but that day isn't today,'Yusei thought, 'the People of this time suffered so much. I have to do everything in my power to keep them safe.'

As they rode along the streets of New Domino they suddenly heard something scrap along the ground and the sound of an engine.

"HEY!" Crow yelled out, "Looks like we got a tailgater!"

It wasn't long till a weird looking white duel runner came into view and drove right behind them.

"I've never seen that duel runner before!" Jack stated.

"Yeah or the duelist whose driving it." Crow second.

As they drived along the streets the new duel runner started to flash it's head lights at them making Yusei, Jack and Crow stare in shock.

"I can't believe it," Jack said in a stunned tone, "he's challenging us to a duel!"

"If it's a duel he wants then it's a duel he'll get." Yusei stated.

"He's all your's Yusei." Crow told him.

_Duel Mode Engage!_

"Alright," Yusei agreed, "Let's Rev It Up! HERE WE GO!"

Jack and Crow fall back to let Yusei and the Mysterious Duelist start the duel.

**Later On!**

There was a blast and smoked appeared just as Junk Warrior and Junk Synchro with Yusei and the Mysterious Duelist zoomed out of the smoke right behind the monsters along with Jack and Crow.

"Whoever this guy is he's got some skills!" Crow said in surprise.

"True," Jack agreed, "one more attack and this duels finished."

"Come on Yusei!" he called out, "It's time to take him down!"

Yusei looked at the card in his hand to see Stardust Dragon.

"It's time old friend," Yusei told it, "let's do this." Junk Synchron tuned with Junk Warrior. "I synchro summon; STARDUST DRAGON!"

Yusei placed the card on the duel disk and a beautiful dragon appeared onto the field.

"I don't think so." The Mysterious Duelist said as he help up a blank card.

"A blank card?" Yusei asked, "What is that for?"

To everyone's surprise Stardust Dragon was surrounded by cards and taken from Yusei field. It was sucked into the blank card that the Mysterious Duelist held and Stardust Dragon appeared in it.

"Am I seeing things?" Jack yelled out in surprised, "Stardust Dragon it's…"

"Gone!" Crow finished, "It's stolen!"

"But how can that be!" Yusei said in surprise and shock.

"A great many things are possible Yusei." The Mysterious Duelist told him and he held out Stardust Dragon card, "And now I have the mighty Stardust Dragon the demise of your era and time is one of those things."

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

The Mysterious Duelist didn't answer and just speed up till he disappeared into thin air.

Not before Yusei yelled out, "Wait stop!"

They all pulled to stop and Yusei pulled out his card but without his dragon in it. "Stardust" Yusei said.

**The Garage!**

"Would someone tell me what just happened?" Jack asked as they all stood together in the Garage that Yusei, Jack and Crow call home.

Yusei stood there folding his together as they talked about what just happen.

"I would, but I don't know myself." Crow answered.

"I still can't believe that he took my Stardust." Yusei said.

"Why would that maniac take him? Jack asked, "That's what I would like to know."

It was when that they heard the door opened and three came in.

"What's up guys?" A red hair girl around Yusei age greeted them.

The two younger children were twins.

"Akiza, Leo, Luna." Yusei greeted.

"Look no offense, but this really isn't the best time for a social call." Jack told them.

"Whoever said that this was social call Jack?" Leo asked, "We happen to be here on business."

"Business?" Yusei asked, "What's up?"

"Leo and I were surfing the net researching duel monster's history when we saw this." Luna answered as she handed Yusei a computer device.

Yusei he opened the device to see a picture of man with grey shoulder length hair handing a boy with trio-colour star shape hair a trophy.

"Hey!" Crow said in surprise, "I recognized that guy."

"I should hope so," Jack said, "that's Maximillion Pegasus. The chairman of Industrial Illusions. He's the creator of Duel Monsters."

"And look who's next to him." Crow pointed out.

"Yugi Mutou," Yusei said, "The King of Games himself. They say that he's the best duelist who's ever pick up a deck."

"Doesn't look so tough to me, but how could you with that out dated haircut." Jack said, "Still even I have to admit that he's a dueling legend, what I wouldn't give to see Yugi in action way back in his day."

"This is what you wanted to show us?" Yusei asked.

"No," Akiza answered, "scroll over to the next page."

Yusei did as what she told him to do and what made them all gasp in surprise and disbelief.

"Wait!" Yusei shouted in surprise, "Stardust Dragon!"

"But that card didn't exist back then." Jack stated the obvious.

"Exactly out point." Leo said.

"Look the article says that; _All sort of dragons appeared one day and like blasted almost all of Europe._" Crow read out.

"But I don't remembering ever hearing about this." Yusei said, "And this is a major Historical Event."

"That's just it," Akiza said, "this is new history. Somehow the past is being too changed."

"Wait a minute?" Yusei asked as he moved the picture in more to see the Mysterious Duelist standing on a building, "It's that duel from before."

They all heard noise coming from outside.

"What's going on outside?" Akiza asked.

They all ran outside to see that the building of New Domino City was falling apart around them.

"I don't like the looks of this guys." Jack said.

"Leo, what's happening?" Luna asked.

"Our city is vanishing!" Leo answered.

"But why?" Akiza asked.

"Maybe I'd seen one to many movies," Jack told them, "whenever some things changes in the past isn't it supposed to somehow change the future?"

"Yeah, so?" Crow asked.

"If the past has changed that would mean that… uh… What that mask man said is true," Yusei said, "our era, our period in time. It meeting its end."

After a few more minutes of watching the city vanish all five of their marks of the Crimson Dragon glowed and then a full version of it appeared on Yusei's back.

"It's the mark of the Crimson Dragon." Akiza stated in surprise.

They all looked back of at the duel runners to see Yusei's runner glowing red.

"And look, it's power is surging through Yusei duel runner too." Leo pointed out.

At the moment Yusei heard the Crimson Dragon cry calling out to him, so he ran to his duel runner catching the others attention.

"What are you doing?" Akiza asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's calling to me!" Yusei called back to her before he got on his duel runner and taking off after the Crimson Dragon that was next to them, "I don't know where you're taking me, but if it gives us a chance to stop this then lead the way." The Crimson Dragon roared in agreement. "Let's go."

**As he speeded up and vanish along with the Crimson Dragon to the past.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Queen of Games!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time! Or any of its Characters! Expect I Do Own my OC and Moonlight Crystals Cards/ Deck.**

"Talking"

"_Spirits/ Monsters Talking"_

'Thinking'

'_Communication to Duel Monsters/ Spirits'_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet The Queen of Games!**

**Italy!**

"Pretty dragon ya got there," Luna said in a calm voice, "Where ya get it?" As she fix her hood on her head.

"Luna Sora Yuki," the Mysterious Duelist said, "calm, observant and tough to break till the very end." He then pointed at her and Neos. "Now perish."

"NEOS! Head ups!" Luna yelled when Stardust Dragon attacked like it was commanded to do.

Stardust Dragon's attack shoot at Neos he blocked it only once as the attack shot to the side of him before he vanished.

"_Help me." _Stardust Dragon said.

'_What?' _Luna asked,_ 'Who are you and what time did you came from?'_

"_I'm called Stardust Dragon and my partner name is Yusei Fudo." _Stardust Dragon answered, _"I'm from the future, this man captured me with a blank card and I have a feeling that the rest of these dragons are the same."_

'_Yeah they are… Don't you all don't worry,' _Luna said, _'I'll promise to help and free you guys from him.' _She got out a card ready to summon.

"Finish her!" the Mysterious Duelist ordered as Stardust attacked Luna, she was ready to block it but the attack was block by Crimson Dragon. "What's this?"

'Crimson Dragon,' Luna thought, 'it's not mine the colour it's different.'

When the Crimson Dragon vanish a motorcycle where the only thing left in its way. Yusei looked up at Stardust Dragon.

"_YUSEI!" _Stardust Dragon roared.

'So,' Luna thought, 'that's Yusei Fudo from the future, huh.'

"My Stardust Dragon." Yusei said in sorrow.

"Yusei," the Mysterious Duelist stated, "how you follow me in time I do not know, but I do know that it's changes nothing for you and Luna. If you don't perish by my hands then the hands of time will do you in."

"Hands of time." Luna said in shock as her crystal bells jingled and so did Yusei, "Oh RA!"

The Mysterious Duelist turned around and left.

"Hold on!" Yusei called after him.

He was on his duel runner and rode off, it began to glow and he vanished into thin air. Making Yusei and Luna watch in shock.

**Later on!**

"Yusei right?" Luna said.

'"Yeah," Yusei replied, "That masked man called you Luna right?" he asked.

"Yep," she chimed, "I'm Luna Sora Yuki but as I'm called by many other names too." As Luna took off her hood and cape, revealing herself to him.

Yusei was stunned by her appearance, Luna Sora Yuki is 17 years old girl with long golden blonde hair and red highlights in a low ponytail down past her knees with a dark blue and red snow pattern ribbon and two crystals bells holding her hair in place, her bangs were covering her forehead and falling on the side of her face freely up to her neck and her sky-blue eyes that shows calmness, pureness and confidence in them. She was wearing a light-blue with dark blue outlines long sleeve V-neck dress shirt that stopped above her knees about 15cms and wearing dark blue skinny jeans with red outlines on the side. A black belt and a second red and white belt that hang diagonal side of her waist holding three deck cases and she wore her Slifer vest with hoodie over the top of it, to complete her outfit she wore ankle red boots 1cm heels with dark blue outlines on the side of them and she had light blue with crimson outline fingerless gloves on. Luna is wearing one blue, two red and two snow-like brackets on each wrist they are different widths and dark blue with red outline choker that had three charms on it, the left side had a silver crescent moon symbol, the right side had a silver snowflake symbol and the centre was the golden Eyes Horus on it.

"Mind telling me something," Luna asked as she un-did her low ponytail and put in up in a high ponytail, "is that Stardust Dragon yours?"

"Yes," Yusei replied in shock how did she know that dragon was his, "It's mine Stardust Dragon. That masked man stole him from me when we were dueling he used a blank card to get him." He looked in sorrow, "But how did you know?"

"Your dragon explained to me what happened, duel monster communication that's what." Luna said as she finished fixing her hair, "And he yelled out your name when he saw you."

"I see." Yusei said, "So you can communicate with duel monster spirit."

"Yeah," she answered with a smile, "I can communicate and make them real if I want to. Can you?"

"No but I have a mark of the Crimson Dragon you saw," he took off his gloves showing her a mark, "so I'm gifted as well but your same as my friend." Yusei said, "She even has the same name as you, though she can communicate and enter the spirit world."

"Really," Luna exclaimed, "That's nice."

"Yeah."

"Anyway," Luna said, "Sweet ride you got there." Looking at the duel runner in awe, "Is it something from the future?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Awesome!" she cried happily.

"_Luna," _Luna and Yusei looked up seeing a fat brown cat with dark brown strips and a transparent Banner and Yubel, _"It's no time to get excited. Aren't you forgetting something important right now?" _Banner scolded her.

"_You hang out with your Uncle Joey too much." _Yubel told her, she pouted and Yusei chuckled at her.

"Anyway, Luna?" Yusei said, "Now tell me how this all started with you and the masked man?"

"Well, I was travelling through places for a while now, entering tournaments." Luna answered, "But when I got a call from my boyfriend Jesse Anderson, he told me that he was dueling a Mysterious Duelist, his Rainbow Dragon got snatch by a blank card. He told me that the Mysterious Duelist told him that he'll be coming after me because of my ability mostly so I was in this city and dragons appeared basically. And I ran into you know who." She finished with a pissed off tone how she finished one mess and end up in another one.

"Listen Luna. I know we just meet and everything. But we need to stop this man because if we don't then life as you know it, well, not as you know it." Yusei looked off to the side before looking back at Luna, "Mine time, your, it will all change. And trust me it's not a change for the better."

"Don't worry Yusei," Luna told him, "I'll help you, I still got a bone to pick with that guy for stealing people cards and Yusei don't lose hope yet. Okay?"

"Yeah, thank you Luna." Yusei said with a smile.

"You're welcome! But just one problem." Luna asked, "How are we going to find him? He said something about the Hands of Time meaning that he went back to the past right."

Yeah, I know," Yusei agreed, "my guess is that he hopped back in time to the era where he makes his big moves. When he changes history and altar's the future forever."

"Oh Ra that's a huge problem meaning," Luna said, "he'll properly go to the time when Grandpa Pegasus appear at a town."

"Yeah that's right." Yusei said confused about the grandpa part.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Luna and Yusei looked at her bag, she recognize that sound it was her mini laptop that Seto Kaiba got her for her travels. She un-zipped it and opened her laptop.

"Why did it make that noise?" Yusei asked.

"It's a mini laptop that Uncle Seto got me before I went on my travels to duel around the world, he told me to call them to let them check up on me and that when the laptop make noises there are news that are updated. Comes in handy a lot." She said as Luna started to type searching up the new news that was updated.

"Not good, Yusei." Luna said in shock, "The history is completely changing fast." She gasps and pulled out her Element HEROs Neos cards, "Oh no, Neos." She said in sorrow before Neos vanish from the card.

Her crystal bells started to jingle non-stop and she didn't like the sound of it.

Yusei and Luna both looked up at the buildings to see that they were vanishing before them.

"It's starting here, too." Yusei told her, "Your era of time is crumbling, first your duel monster's cards and now everything else."

"What now Yusei?" Luna asked.

"Now we move. Come on!" He answered as he grabbed her hand and ran to his duel runner.

''The future is changing but my question for that masked man why is he doing this.' Luna thought as she sat behind Yusei on his duel runner, 'Did something bad happen to the future in his time.' As he drove off to whatever time that the Crimson Dragon taken them.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The King of Games!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time! Or any of its Characters! Expect I Do Own my OC and Moonlight Crystals Cards/ Deck.**

"Talking"

"_Spirits/ Monsters Talking"_

'Thinking'

'_Communication to Duel Monsters/ Spirits'_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meet The King of Games! **

**Domino City! Japan!**

In the middle of Domino square a crowd of people stood together talking and laughing though some of them even dressed up in Duel Monster's costumes while some whore duel disk on their arms.

"Welcome to the Domino Duel Tournament!"

In the mist of the crowd two people stood together, one had trio-colour massy star shape hair, Caucasian coloured skin, amethyst coloured eyes, and a muscular around late-teens early adult years figure wearing a duel disk on his arm while other was more early elderly looking with grey hair under a black bandana, Caucasian coloured skin, and amethyst coloured eyes. They were Yugi Mutou known as The King of Games and his Grandfather Solomen Mutou. They were looking around at the turn out with smiles.

"This is defiantly is a good turn out." Yugi's Grandpa said.

"And it's no wonder why," Yugi stated, "rumour is that Pegasus himself is going to be here today."

And if right on cue a helicopter appeared in the sky above them coming in for a landing on the helipad.

"And now ladies and gentlemen the moment you've all benn waiting for!"

"The man behind the monsters and the magic! Creator of Duel Monsters…"

"The one, the only. Maximillion Pegasus!"

"Greetings per-fans," a man said as the doors opened, "it's wonderful to see you, but I'm sure it's not as wonderful for you see me. So please enjoy my splendour!"

On a building's roof top the Mysterious Duelist who had stolen the Stardust Dragon from Yusei stood looking out over the event.

"And enjoy your last moments Pegasus." He stated.

It was then that Dragons appeared in the sky which caught everyone's attention and they were excited thinking that it was about effect add of the tournament only Yugi looked worried.

"Boy, my laser eye surgery sure makes those Duel Monsters Holograms look real." Mr. Mutou said, "Cool."

At the moment the Stardust Dragon attacked destroying buildings making people run and scream as they try to get out of the way.

"I'm sure those aren't Holograms Grandpa." Yugi stated.

As people ran by them they ended up getting separated from each other.

"YUGI!"

"GRANDPA!"

Pegasus was the only one not running from the chaos.

"It's my worst fear," he said, "I've been up stage." He then turned around to see apart of the building falling towards him, "Oh no the building!"

It was too late for him the building fell on him crushing him and thus killing him. After a bit longer the Dragons circled over the head of the damage that they've done as Yugi was coming to. When he sat up Yugi looked around at the damaged that was caused and took noticed to a black bandana lying not too far from him, so he ran over to it to see that it was his Grandpa's. He then fell to his knees with tears in his eyes as he picked up the bandana.

"No." He whispered, "Grandpa, he's… NO!"

Yugi looked up at one of the buildings when he heard someone laughing.

"At last my work is complete," the Mysterious Duelist said, "it took some doing, but history is now forever changed. Changed, so that Duel Monsters is no more."

The man's laughter was drowned out by a Dragon's cry making Yugi look where it was coming from to see the Crimson coming at him making panic before the Dragons appeared and swallowed him taking him somewhere.

**40 minutes before!**

The Crimson Dragon appeared in the sky above a building dropping off Yugi who landed near the railing of the buildings as well as one red motorcycle one which had two riders. They both got off the motorcycles and walked over to Yugi who was rubbing his head saying "'Ouch, ouch."

"You okay, Uncle Yugi." Luna asked.

Yugi got up looking around in panick way.

"It's okay Yugi." Yusei told him, "Your safe now."

"Where am I?" Yugi asked, "Is my grandpa okay? Where's Pegasus?" He looked over the edge at the square below seeing not much before as before. "Was it all just a dream?"

"I'm afraid not." Yusei answered.

"Well Uncle Yugi it's not," Luna said, "where you, but when."

"We've took you back in time to before those Dragons blasted this place." Yusei told him.

Luna smiled it was nice seeing her Uncle again though as his younger self with the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, as she pulled out fours cards and looked at them.

"Look Kuriboh's and Neos are back." She said happily.

"Who are you guys?" Yugi asked thinking of what Luna called him.

"My name's Yusei Fudo."

"And I'm Luna Sora Yuki. Nice to see ya again Uncle Yugi." She smiled happily.

"Uncle?"

"Explain later it's a habit of calling you that." Luna looked on the ground sheepishly, "Sorry."

"No worries." Yugi smiled.

"Well you already know," Yugi said, "who I am."

"Yep." Yusei and Luna said.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"Were both from the future Uncle Yugi," Luna explained, "I'm from the future a couple of years, while Yusei he's from the future beyond mine, uh." She smiled then sulked, "Huh, great now I'm getting confused." Yugi and Yusei both chuckled at her.

"Anyway," Yusei said, "That masked man you saw he must be stopped, like you, we've seen what it's like if he's not."

"This wacko masked man made his mission to take Grandpa Pegasus down." Luna said as they sweat dropped at 'wacko' part.

"But why?" Yugi asked as he was confused why she called him 'Grandpa'.

"Well, we're not sure about that just yet, but we do know this much." Yusei said, "If Pegasus goes then the Duel Monsters world he created it goes with him."

"Along with the things that sprung up from it," Luna added sadly, "like people, schools, cities, people, you name it." As her bag began to wiggle quietly un-noticed by Yusei and Yugi.

"Oh man."

"But it doesn't have to be that way," Luna told him, "that's why we're here."

"Together we might be able to stop this manic." Yusei stated, "Well you help us?"

All three they stoop up then looking at one of other.

"That guy hurt my Grandpa," Yugi said, "and it sounds like he's trying to hurt the game I love. So I'm more than willing to help you guys anyway I can. Let's make this guy sorry he ever messed with us."

"Glad to have you on our side." Yusei told him with a smile.

"Yeah, try ecstatic!" Luna shouted happily, "We've got Uncle Yugi the King of Games on our side!" she giggles.

Luna bag wiggle even more, she noticed it and popped her bag down on the ground.

_Birdy, birdy, birdy._

"What's that sound?" Yugi asked.

"Sounds like my robotic bird." Luna answered.

"Robotic bird?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah I had it with me when I was around eight years old." She told them, unzipped her came flying out a light blue, white with dark blue colours on it and it had sapphire coloured eyes. (Like Kira Yamato robotic bird that Athrun made for him, but the colours are different.)

Luna lifted her finger for it to land on.

_Birdy._

"Cool." Yugi said looking at it in awe. "Where did you get?"

"I called it Tori simple but it suits it. I designed the bird and every bit of detailed of it, but Uncle Seto made for me with his engineer." Luna said was it flown to her shoulder.

_Birdy._

"We should go and stop the show," Yusei said, "so that Pegasus won't get crash." Luna and Yugi both nodded so they left the roof top and headed to the Town Square.


	4. Chapter 4: Paradox Plan! Duel! End!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time! Or any of its Characters! Expect I Do Own my OC and Moonlight Crystals Cards/ Deck.**

"Talking"

"_Spirits/ Monsters Talking"_

'Thinking'

'_Communication to Duel Monsters/ Spirits'_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Paradox Plan! It's Time to Duel! End!**

**Domino City! A Few Minutes Later!**

Luna used a bit of her power to make Moonlight Magician Girl attack real; she destroyed the stage making people run for cover to get away.

"Way to go Magician Girl." Luna told her as she continued to blast her attack, "Everyone please move to a safe location and don't look back!" she shouted at the people who are running away.

"I hope this scares off Pegasus that way he won't be crushed by that tall building." Yugi stated.

"Right." Yusei agreed, "Then he and the future of Duel Monsters are safe."

Luna crystal bells jingled for a few moments, "Yusei, Uncle Yugi!" she called out to them as the jingles got quicker, "We've got an unwanted guest. He's coming." Luna faced to were the masked duelist was coming from, "Over there!" she shouted pointed to an area.

"I think not." A voice said from the direction that Luna pointed out.

They looked at her how did she know where would he appear and face back to the masked duelist who appear out of nowhere a white Duel Runner appeared and landed in front of them to revival that the voice belongs to.

"You listen here!" Yugi shouted, "We know what you're up to and we're not going to let it happen! GOT IT!" So why don't you make it easier on yourself and go back to wherever it is you came from."

"Where I come from is the reason I am here." The guy told them, "Perhaps it's time we got acquainted." He took off his mask to revival a pair of golden coloured eyes. "The name's Paradox!"

"Paradox?" Yusei asked.

"I doubt you've heard of me." He said, "In fact I'm very much certain you haven't." He looked at all of them, "After all I don't come from any eras of your time. I come from the future."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusei asked as Luna continued to stay quiet and observer him.

"I wonder? Never mind," Luna told him, "Yusei forget him, he's trying to get in your head."

"We don't care about her back story," Yugi told him, "we just care about keeping out world safe."

"Oh is that so?" Paradox asked, "*laughs* Too bad. Nobody thought to keep me safe or those I loved. Now I'll finally get my revenge."

"Paradox!" Luna called out making everyone look at her, "Revenge is never an answer to everything. It will only lead to more revenge. Revenge is never ending cycle that will never stop till it kills you."

"Say's the Slifer Queen." Paradox stated, "Haven't you thought of those that gave you and your friends pain, suffering in Shadow Duels and Games!"

"I have but that has nothing to do what you're about to do." Luna answered making Yugi and a transcended Spirit appeared next to him and it looks like him but only older and has more spikes in it, looked at her when he mention 'Shadow Duels and Games'. "You're doing all of this for YOUR own selfish needs. If you did this will cause people to be happy? Getting rid of Duel Monsters forever!"

"*laughs* You are smart just like the rumours says but still… " Paradox went on, "I will rid the world of what caused all my pain and suffering, that's why I am here. Because I realized something, yes Luna you are right, something about this you love, this Duel Monsters. The world would be far better place without it. The Monsters, the spells, what good has come from it? True you all saved the world many times before with your precious cards, but against aviaries who were using the same cards to destroy it."

"So that's why you're doing this to rid the world of Duel Monster?" Yusei asked.

"That is correct, just like the Queen said," Paradox answered, "once and for all."

"Not on our watch you don't." Yusei told him.

"YOU SENSELESS DOLTS!" Paradox yelled at them, "DON'T YOU SEE INSTEAD OF TRYING TO STOP ME, YOU THREE SHOULD BE TRYING YOUR BEST TO HELP ME! I'VE TOLD YOU!" He looked off to the side. "Where I come from is the reason I am here. Where I come from is a doomed future."

"No," Yusei told him, "our future is a bright one."

"It's not," Parados stated, "it is a decalescent place. So decalescent I could no longer see it through my own eyes. To wear a mask. And was through this filter that I finally began to see. To see why things have ended this way. And the answer was Duel Monsters. So what is better way to destroy this virus than to travel back to the beginning and not letting it spread. Time travel is no easy feat, where I'm from if there is a will then there is a way. And there was a way."

"But don't you realize?" Yusei asked, "You're not just wiping out Duel Monsters but the people too. Your destroying everything and everyone that ever touched by the game."

"Of course, I've realized that," Paradox stated, "as a matter-of-fact that's what I'm looking forward to the most."

"You are one sick evil villain," Luna told him, "your low as Viper the snake guy I duelled." They all looked at her, then back at Paradox.

"Maybe the games not perfect, but it created more good things than bad." Yugi added.

"Yep," Luna added more in, "the game has even brought people together from all over the world together."

"And another thing, the future isn't written yet." Yusei continued, "There's still time for things to change."

"Well, then it seems we've got our different opinion," Paradox stated, "and our past. Perhaps we should seek to settle another way then."

"If you're saying you want to duel then bring it on Paradox." Yusei told him.

"Fine then," Paradox agreed, "I think it's fitting to destroy you four with the very cards you're trying to save."

They all watched as Paradox pushed a button before his runner started to change form and soon enough he was hovering in the air over then.

His arm glowed showing his dragon mark, "Your twisted time quashed stops here." Yusei told him, "Let's Rev it up!" As Crimson Dragon appeared behind him.

Luna eyes began to glow aqua green and golden, "Let me tell you Paradox." She stated as Paradox looked at her, "The Future is undecided by them, so there is still hope for you. But you're clouded by your future judgement of the world." As Luna said and her seven dragons started to appear behind her, "So Paradox, Get Your Game On!" she finished and her dragons let out a mighty roar.

"Yugi, out all of our duels this maybe the toughest one." A voice in inside of him stated.

"Then let's rise to the challenge." Yugi answered back just before the puzzle and Horus eyes appeared on his head. "YU-GI-OH!"

Luna looked next to her out in the corner of her eyes to see the Pharaoh standing in the same place that Yugi had been just minutes before with a determined glare.

"I have just one thing to say to you Paradox." Yami said, "It's Time to Duel!"

They all activated their duel disks before sliding in their duels.

"Let's go!" Yami, Luna and Yusei called out together.

**Paradox: 4000**

**Yami+Luna+Yusei: 4000**

_Birdy._

Tori flew of Luna shoulder and went to the area that Professor Banner and his cat Pharaoh are standing to watch the duel.

"_Wish them luck Pharaoh,"_ Banner said to his cat,_ "the fate of us all rest with these three."_

"How about you go first Queen of Games?" Paradox said as he pointed to Luna, "Ladies first and the rumours says that your deck is rare, then let's see it."

Luna growled at him, she is not happy about this one bit. Yugi and Yami looked at her surprise by her titles at he called her.

"Ah, yes." He continued on, "Your all wondering about the different names I called her, it true she is known by many names like; Slifer Queen, Ruler of Slifer, Queen of Games, Elemental HEROs Princess or Queen and Spirit Queen."

Yusei, Yugi and Yami all looked at her in shock how many titles is she known for her skills telling people that she doesn't like to be mess with and Luna growled even more.

"Zip it Paradox!" Luna scoffed at him, "Why don't you go first, since you're in a hurry to destroy the world."

"Fine then I will," Paradox told her, "and I think I'll start by activating the field spell Malefic World." They all stared at the field in surprise except for Luna who was narrowing her eyes at his play and for some reason she didn't like the field card at all, "Malefic World. Now instead of drawing a card during my draw phase I'm allowed to add a random Malefic monster from my deck to my hand. Next I'll send Cyber-End Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard which means Malefic Cyber-End Dragon now appears."

**Malefic Cyber- End Dragon: ****ATK/ 4000**** – DEF/ 2800 - Level: 10**

"Cyber-End." Luna muttered to herself sadly. "I wonder how Zane is right now without it."

"Hey, does anyone know what this Malefic Thing is all about?" Yusei asked.

"It's not something," Paradox told him, "it's the type of deck I use. A type of deck I use from the future. One of the many advantages of time travel."

"Luna!" Yusei called, she looked at him, "Did you see how he summon the Malefic version of that dragon?"

"Yeah and I hate it!" Luna answered madly, "Just by sending a regular version of Cyber-End to the graveyard that's all it took."

"In other words by destroying a monster's good version he can give life to it's bad." Yami said, "it seems Paradox truly does see only the dark side of Duel Monsters."

"Yes, Yugi," Paradox agreed, "and I'm going to use it to defeat you all, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. I end my turn with one face down."

"Listen Luna and Yugi," Yusei said, "we know what's at stake here our friends, our lives, our very future all lies in the balance. I all hinges on this Duel. It's true we may all just meet and may not know each other's duel strategies, but even so right now we have to fight as one. All of our skills, all of our past experiences let's use them. Let's focus all of them to this one common cause."

"Agree Yusei and how about we let Luna start this off," Yami told him, "since Paradox was the first to ask about her deck."

"Right, Luna." Yusei face her.

"Sure," she told them, "Draw!" Luna drew her sixth card, "I'll start with my favourite lightning bird, so I summon Moonlight Electric Lightning Bird."

On the field it started to have dark clouds and a lightning bolt shot out of it revealing a yellow bird with white streaks on its feathers about a median size dog with crystal on the wings like gems and lightning and electricity shot out in all directions. Yami, Yugi and Yusei all looked at it in awe.

**Moonlight Electric Lightning Bird: ATK/ 1700 – ****DEF/1500**** – Level 4**

"What is that?" Paradox asked in shock and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Luna answered him, "It's my Moonlight Crystals Deck I'm using, I designed it myself when I was a little kid. Sheesh you're from the future you should know about this."

"No, I don't!" Paradox exclaimed madly, "It says in the history that you used Elemental HEROs and Neo-Spacian as your deck!" Yami, Yugi and Yusei looked at her curiously if she does than where is it.

"Oh, you mean my other deck." Luna said as she pulled out a deck that contains her Elemental HEROs and Neo-Spacian, "It's here." She pulled out Elemental HERO Neos from the deck. "Neos and them are part of my original expect that I barely use my Moonlight Crystals Deck in tournaments maybe that's why you don't know and I mostly use my Elemental HEROs in the tournaments." She answered truthfully.

"Fine," Paradox said, "No matter your still going to lose."

"Fine then." Luna told him, "Now I activate my Lightning Bird special ability when it is summon you take direct damage equal to its attack points." She looked at her bird, "So lightning Bird it's time for your ability." The bird nodded and shot out a wave of electric and lightning directly at Paradox.

**Paradox: 4000 – 1700 _ 2300**

**Yami+Luna+Yusei: 4000**

'_Ouch! That's got to hurt.'_ Yugi told Yami and he nodded in agreement.

"And who says I'm done," Luna told him, "I activate it's second special ability when it deals damage I can summon a level 4 or below monster from my deck or hand. And I pick Moonlight Crystal Wind Phoenix in defence mode."

A huge gust of winded appeared on the field in a tornado form and it broke revealing a beautiful crystal phoenix with light green and blue feathers and green eyes.

**Moonlight Crystal Wind Phoenix: ATK/ 1700 – ****DEF/ 1200**** – Level 2**

"Oh, yeah Wind Phoenix also have an ability which allows me to draw two new cards from my deck." She drew two new cards, "I play five cards face down and end my turn." Luna said as five cards appeared face down on the field.

"It's my move and with it I'll show you a beast with true might." Paradox stated, "I send Rainbow Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard which as you saw before means I can summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon."

**Malefic Rainbow Dragon: ****ATK/ 4000**** – DEF/ 0 –Level 10**

Luna gasps, "Rainbow Dragon! How dare you!" she yelled out, "Leave my boyfriend's card out of this."

"_Now we know why he was stealing those cards." _Banner said to loosen the tension.

'_Um, Professor Banner, you're not really helping the situation much by saying that. You know.' _Luna thought to him.

"_I know, but it helps me with the air tension in this game." _Banner joked and she sweat dropped.

"Why do you think I was time hopping in the first place?" Paradox asked, "so I can collect the cards I need to destroy you Pegasus. Until that time comes I'll use them to destroy the three of you! MALEFIC RAINBOW DRAGON ATTACK! Sparta Surge!"

"Don't think so Paradox," Luna told him, "I play negate attack, it negates the monster attacking it."

"Fine then," Paradox stated, "you stopped one of my Malefic Dragons, but you recall I have two out. Malefic Cyber- End Dragon attack!"

"Of course not. You think that the dragon is out for a sitting dragon." She said sarcastically. "I play my other face down it's called Crystal Block! You see it can negate the attack and destroy the monsters on your side of the field, it also allows me to draw three new cards." She said as a crystal wall appeared in front of her, the attack is negated and the blast revised itself to the two dragons destroying it and she drew three new cards from her deck.

"Nicely played Luna," Yami praised, "you have to tell me where did you learn to duel with such heart and passion."

"Um, a place called Duel Academy Uncle Yugi," Luna told him, "believe it or not I normally skip or sleep through classes."

"Well, if I was your teacher I'd defiantly give you an A for that last move." Yami stated.

She blushed, "Thanks Uncle Yugi but the reason was because you guys taught me all this along with Uncle Joey and Uncle Seto." She said smiling.

"Smart I see, it's true then what people say about your dueling skills is beyond anyone." Paradox stated as they all looked at him while Luna glared what are people saying about her, "People says that you can observe the opponent duel and counter them before they even play it. I can see that with my own eyes that it is true."

Yami, Yugi and Yusei all looked at her how strong and observant is her skill level is. Luna cursed the rumours of letting out too much information about her skills but good thing not her powers or she will be in deep trouble when Uncle Seto hears about this.

"Oh, shut it." Luna snapped, "I hate it when people spread news about me, I can never get any peace and quiet in the world when I travel to areas so Aunt Mai, Aunt Tea and Aunt Serenity told me to hide myself, so why do you think that I hide myself with a cape and hood when we first meet."

"Yes, we'll let me tell you something," Paradox told them, "When your life points run out because this is a Malefic duel you don't just lose the match you lose your soul as well."

'I thought so, that's the reason why I hate this field spell. Great he discovered another version of a Shadow Duel, just what we needed the most.' She thought sarcastically, 'A Shadow after another Shadow, *sigh* I hate my life.'

"Yusei it's your turn." Yami told him.

"Right," Yusei stated, "here we go!" Yusei drew his sixth card, "First I play Reincarnation of Hope by send two monsters to the graveyard now. We can draw a monster card later."

"Fool, don't you realize that there won't be a later for you or your friends?" Paradox said coldly.

"Well, right now I'm summoning Junk Synchron." Yusei announced.

**Junk Synchron****: ATK/1300**** – DEF/ 500 – Level 3 **

"And because I was able to summon him now I can summon a level 2 or below monster from the graveyard. Sonic Chick fans your feather in defence mode."

**Sonic Chick: ATK/ 300 – ****DEF/ 300**** – Level 1**

"Next I'll play Quilbolt Hedgehog's ability from the graveyard. An ability if I have a tuner out on the field, but it won't be around for long nor well my other monsters."

**Quilbolt Hedgehog: ATK/ 800 – ****DEF/ 800**** – Level 2**

"At least not in their present form. Cause I'm tuning them all together just as Luna, Yugi and I are combining our might these three now combine theirs. I summon forth the Synchro Monster Junk Guardna."

**Junk Guardna: ATK/1400 – ****DEF/ 2600**** – Level 6**

"Synchro what?" Yami asked.

"I don't know Uncle Yugi," Luna answered, "but it looks like a new type of fusion in the future."

"Yeah, it is." Yusei said.

"Awesome!"

"With this I place two card face down and end my turn."

"How truly pathetic," Paradox told them, "if that's the best you can do you all of you might as just as well give up here and now. Your decks are no match for mine not since I snatched Yusei's Stardust Dragon."

Luna glared up at him before a smirk spread across her face that did go unnoticed by Yami, Yugi and Yusei.

'Idiot,' she thought, 'does he really think that Stardust Dragon is a match for my dragons, but then again he doesn't know what my deck is capable off.'

"It's my turn, but instead of dragon I'll use my field spell to add a random Malefic monster to my hand." Paradox told them, "Excellent, now I have all I need to win this in my fingertips. The future well soon to be cured of the Duel Monster pledge. I send Stardust Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard. Now raise MALEFIC STARDUST DRAGON!"

**Malefic Stardust Dragon****: ATK/ 2500**** – DEF/ 2000 – Level 8 **

Luna covered her ears because of Stardust Dragon crying in pain and she began to whimper a bit.

"Luna!" Yami called out, "Are you alright?" he asked in concern and Yugi appeared next to him having a worry look on his face.

"I-I-I'm fine." Luna told them, but she clutch her head even more, "Maybe I'm not, and my head hurts badly."

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"It's Stardust Dragon Yusei," she whimpered even more than before, "it's calling for help."

"My Stardust." Yusei whispered before glaring at Paradox, "Paradox you snake what have you done to it?"

"I simply introduced it to the power of the shadows and there's more to come," Paradox answered/ added, "now I'll summon Malefic Parallelgear."

**Malefic Parallelgear: ****ATK/ 0**** – DEF/ 0 – Level 2**

"Now Parallelgear tune with my Malefic Stardust Dragon" he said.

"What?" Yusei said in shock.

"You're not the only one that can synchro summon Yusei." Paradox said and continued, "Behold as the shadows strip down through the creaks of time witness how the darkness pulls together to create pure evil. I synchro summon Malefic Paradox Dragon!"

**Malefic Paradox Dragon: ****ATK/ 4000**** – DEF/ 4000 – Level 10**

"Oh Ra!" Luna said as she clenches her head because of the darkness power coming from it.

"And next I'll active it's special ability," Paradox went on, "since I synchro summoned I'm allowed to bring back a synchro monster straight to the field, so raise once more Stardust Dragon!"

**Stardust Dragon: ATK/ 2500 \- DEF/ 2000 - Level 8**

"Two Dragons again." Yusei said as he heard Luna whimper more and clenching her head even more.

"Luna! /_Luna!" _Yami and Yugi both called out to her.

'_Yubel,' _Luna called her, _'What's wrong with me?' _Yubel appeared next to her and Yami and Yugi both see her.

"_It's the Paradox Dragon darkness energy." _Yubel answered, _"It's starting to affect you because of your powers. Keep fighting it." _Yubel encouraged her and she nodded trying to fight the dark energy.

"*laughs* It's seems like the Queen is feeling the dark power from my dragon." Paradox stated as Yami, Yugi and Yusei glared at him, "Now were was I, yes Paradox Dragon reduces the attack points of the monsters in attack mode and so the number of attack points of the monster just revived."

"Oh, great." Luna said as she groaned.

"_Not good." _Banner stated, _"If this keeps up Luna and the others won't last long. Especially Luna with the dark negative energy of that dragon affecting her." _

'_Thanks for the positive quote Professor Banner.' _She thought back sarcastically.

"_Sorry, I'm feeling really stress right now." _

'_Don't you think that Uncle Yugi, the Nameless Pharaoh Yami, Yusei and me have it easy.' _she smiled, _'Just keep think positive thoughts like I always and it will be alright.'_

"_Your right." _He smiled.

"I would say you put up a good fight, but you didn't." Paradox told them, "Malefic Paradox Dragon destroy Junk Guardna."

"Don't think so Paradox I play Junk Guardna's ability and with it your dragon is about to get switched into defence mode." Yusei told him.

**Malefic Paradox Dragon: ATK/ 4000 – ****DEF/ 4000**** – Level 10**

"Fine, but there is still Stardust Dragon on the field." Paradox told them, "So Stardust Dragon attack Moonlight Crystal Electric Lightning Bird!"

Stardust Dragon attacked Moonlight Crystal Electric Lightning Bird and it was destroyed. Luna clenched her head even more and her knee gave in.

"Ow, how long can I keep this up." She said to herself.

"I wouldn't be so sure I play the trap Malefic Claw Stream," Paradox stated, "since a Malefic synchro monster is on my field I'm allowed to destroy one of you monsters. So Junk Guardna say good-bye!" Junk Guardna was destroy.

**Paradox: 2300**

**Yami+Luna+Yusei: 4000**

"No" Yusei said.

"Don't worry Yusei." Yami told him but he glance at Luna who was on her knees clenching her head.

"_We have to destroy that dragon, Yami." _Yugi said in worry looking at her, _"As long as that dragon is on the field the negative dark energy won't stop."_

'_I know Yugi and we will stop it.' _Yami said in confidence.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but even your best won't be good enough here," Paradox told him, "not as long as I have Stardust Dragon because due to Malefic Paradox Dragon ability your monsters that are going in attack mode will deceased by Stardust Dragon's attack points."

"This is all my fault." Yusei told them while looking at Luna.

"No it's not Yusei." Luna told him as she whimpered a bit.

"She's right Yusei." Yami told him, "Stardust Dragon is your card, but you're not in control of it, at least not yet."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked while Luna smiled but continued to clench her head.

"Next I'll play two cards face down to end my turn." Paradox concludes.

"Then it's my move, so get ready." Yami said as he drew a card.

"Very well." Paradox said, "Let's see what you've got King of Games."

"Yugi, my cards are your cards." Yusei told him.

"Well, in that case I'll use Reincarnation of Hopes effect to asses a monster from my deck to my hand," Yami said, "and the monster I choose is Dark Magician."

"As though I didn't see that coming." Paradox stated.

"I then activate the spell card known as Ancient Rules and with it I'm allowed to summon a level 5 or above monster from my hands directly to the field." Yami went on, "So take to the field Dark Magician."

**Dark Magician: ****ATK/ 2500**** – DEF/ 2100 – Level 7**

"According to the history books that card is Yugi's ace." Yusei said in amazement.

Luna lift up her head to see Dark Magician, "Mahad?" she said and Dark Magician looked at her and she smiled at him but only to clench her head and began to shake her head in pain. He looked at her in sorrow because of the dark power the dragon is giving.

"Luna!" Yusei called out, "Hang in there."

"Well, interesting seems like to darkness energy is affecting her the most." Paradox said as he looked at her, "But still your Magician is still subject to Paradox Dragon's down effect."

**Dark Magician: ATK/ 2500 - 0**

"_So long as Stardust Dragon is out this is going to be tough to win and…" _Banner trailed off looking worriedly at Luna as she is still on the ground clenching her head. _"As long as Paradox Dragon is out Luna she'll continue to feel the darkness power."_

"Listen," Yusei started making Yami look at him, "if Stardust Dragon needs to be destroyed for us to have a chance then destroy it."

"Yusei." Luna said in worry.

"It's better than that being under the control of Paradox."

"Oh how touching." Paradox said sarcastically, "Now go already."

"From my hand I play spell Bond Between Teacher And Student." Yami continued, "Since I have Dark Magician out on the field I can summon his Student Dark Magician Girl in defence mode."

**Dark Magician Girl: ATK/ 2000 – ****DEF/ 1700**** – Level 6**

"_Oh my." _DMG said with a worry look, _"Looks like it's going to be a real trick for us to come out on top here."_

"_Well, perhaps, but remember as Magicians there's no trick that we can't pull off." _Dark Magician reminded her.

Luna looked up seeing Dark Magician Girl, "Mana?" she called out loud enough for them to hear then when back to closing her eyes and shaking her head, DMG and DM looked at her seeing her in pain as she continued to clench her head.

"_Oh, is she okay?" _DMG asked DM.

"_No, she isn't the dark energy is affecting her really bad." _DM answered.

"_Poor girl, but how did she know our name?" _DMG said/ asked.

"_She's from the future, maybe that's why." _DM said and she nodded looking down at the her in sorrow.

"Next I play the spell card Magic Gate of Miracles," Yami went on, "now since I have two spellcasters out on my field I can switch one of your monsters to defence mode and switch it to my side."

Luna smiled understanding his plan, two gates appeared on the field, and two white hand gloves appear out of the gate reaching out to Paradox Dragon.

"I play a trap Malefic Force," Paradox said in a panic, "and by equipping Malefic Force to my Monster it can't be affected by your spells which mean Paradox Dragon is no longer up for grabs."

'Idiot.' Luna thought.

"Yes, that's true but Stardust still is." Yami reminded him as the hands grab Stardust Dragon and pull him through the gate onto the side of Yusei field area. Yami looked at Yusei, "Yusei, Stardust Dragon is back where it belongs."

Yusei looked at his card revealing Stardust Dragon, "Thanks Yugi." He told him.

**Stardust Dragon: ****ATK/ 2500**** – DEF/ 2000 – Level 8**

"Yes," Luna cheered a bit, "ya did it Uncle Yugi. Ouch." She grabbed her head again.

Yami nodded his head, "Speaking of Paradox's Dragon. It's ability is no longer in effect which means our monsters attack points return to normal."

**Dark Magician: ATK/ 0 – 2500**

"Bravo Yugi, but so what if you returned your monsters attack points." Paradox told him, "My Paradox Dragon still has him beat by 4000. Face it. You're simply out matched."

"I wouldn't say that." Yami stated with a smile, "I play spell card Dark Magic Twin Burst! With this Dark Magician's attack points increase by the total of Dark Magician Girl."

**Dark Magician: ATK/ 2500 + 2000 – 4500**

"What the?" Pardox said in surprise.

"Now your Monster is the one who's out match Paradox," Yami pointed out, "and not only that it also happens to be out numbered two to one. So attack Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl."

"_It's time." _DM said.

"_Right," _DMG agreed, _"to kick some butt."_

"_Here we go." _DM announced.

"_Now." _DMG ordered.

"_Twin Dark Magic Attack!" _DM and DMG yelled out together as the attack hit Paradox Dragon through it's chest and destroyed it.

**Paradox: 2300**

**Yami+Luna+Yusei: 4000**

"Nice." Yusei called out.

Luna let go of her head in relief of the pain, "Thank you Uncle Yugi." She said with relaxed tone. He smiled at her. She heard her crystal bells jingle and Tori called out but only she can heard it.

'Why do I have a bad feeling,' Luna thought as she looked at Paradox, 'its like he wanted Paradox Dragon to be destroyed.' She frowned at the thought.

"_Maybe they can actually pull this off." _Banner said in happy tone.

'_Thanks a lot Professor for the faith you have in us.' _Luna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well this disparate move changes nothing." Paradox announced.

"I disagree," Yami told him, "you had two monsters and now you have none."

"And I thank you for that," Paradox said, "you see all have done is clear the way for something else. Something grand, Something almighty…"

"Hurry up." Luna interrupted because she is not in a good mood right now especially with the crystal bells jingling non-stop.

"Fine." Paradox said annoyed how he was interrupted, "I play the trap Malefic Paradox Shift! With Malefic Paradox Dragon destroyed by sacrificing half of my life points I can summon my most wicked beast. MALEFIC TRUTH DRAGON!"

**Paradox: 2300 – 1150 _ 1150**

**Malefic Truth Dragon: ****ATK/ 5000**** – DEF/ 5000 – Level 12**

Luna stared at the big dragon in shock and started to clench her chest, she screamed out in pain.

"Luna!" Yusei called out to her, "What's wrong?" he said in a worry tone.

"I-i-it's the d-dragon," Luna stuttered in pain as she held her chest, "t-the s-s-s-shadow and d-d-arkness energy."

"Shadow and dark energy." Yami frowned, "It must have the same effect as Paradox Dragon, but its has more dark energy than the last one. She's feeling the shadow." Yugi looked at her in worry.

'This is why,' Luna thought, 'I hate it when I'm right.'

"This is your doing Yugi." Paradox said smugly, Yami glared at him in anger. "I hope that you are please with yourself."

"_Oh no the time." _Banner said as he looked at the clock, _"Pegasus will be here at any time." _Then he looked at Luna who is on the ground clenching her chest in pain, _"And Luna is feeling the worst off all matters."_

"It's my turn and I active Malefic Selector," Paradox stated, "by removing Malefic Parallelgear and Malefoc Cyber-End Dragon. I'm allowed to add two cards from my deck to the graveyard and summon forth their dark counter parts. Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

**Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon: ****ATK/ 3000**** – DEF/ 2500 – Level 8**

**Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon: ****ATK/ 2400**** – DEF/ 2000 – Level 7**

"Both Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes." Yami exclaimed in shock.

"Great, he got Uncle Joey and Uncle Seto Dragons. Oh Ra." Luna said in pain.

"That's right and now for taste of their power." Paradox announced, "Oh, since Malefic Truth Dragon out and one if one of your monsters goes down then all of your other monsters are also destroyed."

"WHAT?!" Yusei and Luna both exclaimed.

"I don't think so Paradox," Luna said as she got off the ground clenching her chest still, "I play Moonlight Security Orb! This trap can negate your monster attack and switch it to defences mode."

"Luna great work." Yami praised.

"I'll show you work!" Paradox exclaimed, "Go Blue-Eyes! Pick up where Red-Eyes left off!"

Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack Dark Magician and destroyed him.

**Yami+Luna+Yusei: 4000 – 500 _ 3500**

"Dark Magician!" Yami cried out.

"Next Malefic Truth Dragon's special ability activates which means all of the remaining monsters you have on the field is destroyed." Paradox told them as dark red needles appeared in front of Malefic Truth Dragon and attack Yami, Luna and Yusei.

"Sorry Paradox don't think so!" Yusei called out, "I active Stardust Dragon's special ability, so by releasing my Dragon I can negate you Dragon's effect and then destroy it all together."

"What?" Paradox cried out.

"So say good-bye." Yusei said as the dark red needles reserved itself.

"Not, so fast," Paradox told him, "I play Truth Dragon's other ability! By removing Malefic Rainbow Dragon in my graveyard from play Truth Dragon is safe and you know what that means. It can carry out its attacks! And remember when one goes they are all go! Oh did I mention for every monster is destroyed by this special ability you take 800 points of damage!"

The attack of Truth Dragon sent Yami and Yusei flying till they hit the ground Luna stayed on her feet because of Yubel is holding her.

"That's right lay there and prepares to accept you fate!" Paradox told them coldly.

**Yami+Luna+Yusei: 3500 – 1600 _ 1900**

"Can't give up." Yusei said as Luna looked back seeing Yusei and Yami struggle to get up, "We have to keep fighting no matter what."

"Keep fighting?" Paradox asked, "You three can't even defend yourselves. Next I play the spell Malefic Divide. With this I can bring back one monster from my graveyard until the end of this turn. And the Malefic Monster I choose to bring back is Malefic Stardust Dragon!"

"No." Yusei gasped.

"_They only have 1900 life points left one attack from Malefic Stardust Dragon and their done for!" _Banner said in horror.

"I warn you three not to interfere and now you'll see why." Paradox told them, "Malefic Stardust Dragon unleashes your fury! Now Duel Monsters shall parish. Buried deep beneath its ashes well be you four and all of the Duel Monsters cards you hold so dear."

"My worst fear," Yusei said as his vision of the future destruction, "it's actually coming true. All lost is lost."

Luna looked at him and walked up to him, he stared up at her. "Where the Yusei Fudo I meet at the beginning?" she asked him and he was quite, "The Yusei Fudo that I meet in the beginning didn't give up hope at all. He had hope for the future as a great future till the very end." Yusei looked at her in shock and she smiled at him. "There is still hope Yusei, didn't I tell you at the beginning to not give up."

Yusei smiled at her as he got up off the ground with Yami, "Your right. There is still hope for us." Luna smiled brightly forgetting that she was in pain.

"That's right cause the three of us believe in Duel Monsters with all of our hearts while Paradox does not." Yami agreed, "And when you believe you always have a chance."

"You said it Uncle Yugi and that's why where still here," Luna told them, as she face her face down card, "let me show you I play a spell Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! This card lets us to add a Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh to our hand from the deck!" She smirked. "Uncle Yugi you're up!"

"Right." Yami agreed, "Kuriboh I active your special ability. An ability that let's Kuriboh take the hit from Stardust Dragon instead of us!"

"No!" Paradox yelled in anger.

"_Alright there's still hope." _Banner said after he clicked his fingers.

"You!" Paradox screamed, "I'll make you pay dearly for that little stunt Queen!"

"I have a name!" Luna yelled at him. "So use it and stop calling me Queen!"

Yami and Yugi both sweat dropped at her not matter how hard to duel is she is still herself, "I'm not so sure you well Paradox because at the end of this turn Malefic Divide effect will be gone which means Malefic Stardust Dragon well be gone as well."

"But not the real Stardust Dragon because due to his ability it now returns to the field." Luna added as the Stardust Dragon rises to the field.

**Stardust Dragon: ****ATK/ 2500**** – DEF/ 2000 – Level 8**

"Stardust Dragon glad your back." Yusei told his Dragon who roared in response. "Now I play a trap."

"Stardust Mirage. Oh no!" Paradox cried out.

"Oh yes, and since Stardust Dragon is out on the field," Yusei told him, "I can bring back all of our monsters that was destroyed during this turn." He finished as three mirrors appeared revealing Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Moonlight Crystal Wind Phoenix on the field.

**Dark Magician: ****ATK/ 2500**** – DEF/ 2100 – Level 7**

**Dark Magician Girl: ATK/ 2000 – ****DEF/ 1700**** – Level 6**

**Moonlight Crystal Wind Phoenix: ATK/ 1700 – ****DEF/ 1200**** – Level 4**

"Luna." Yusei looked at her, "It's your move."

"Right Yusei," Luna told him and looked at Paradox, "it's time to end this once and for all." As she drew sixth card, "First off I reveal my facedown card Moonlight Dragon call! Your see this card is actives when a monster has been revived from a trap, spell or monster effect and summon the number of dragons that are the amount of monsters that has been revive."

"WHAT?!" Paradox yelled.

"So I like to meet my friends," she called out, "Moonlight Star Dragon, Moonlight Crystal Dragon and Moonlight Crimson Dragon!"

Three bright lights appeared on the field revealing a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon but different in appearance, other dragon is a beautiful dragon with white and blue outline scales and clear blue eyes and she has crystals at the tip of the wings and tail sparkling. The last dragon showed a long beautiful white dragon and its crystals wings shining brightly like no other. All the dragons roared and glared at Malefic Truth Dragon in anger.

**Moonlight Star Dragon: ****ATK/ 3000**** – DEF/ 4000 – Level 8**

**Moonlight Crystal Dragon: ****ATK/ 5000**** – DEF/ 5000 – Level 10**

**Moonlight Crimson Dragon: ****ATK/ 8000**** – DEF/ 8000 – Level 12**

"Beautiful." Yusei said in awe.

"Yeah." Yami agreed as Yugi looked at the dragons as well.

"WHAT?! 8000 attacks points." Paradox cried out in shock.

"And there's more to come I play Moonlight Bring to Light! Now I can add up to four monsters from your deck, graveyard and even the one removed from play to our decks." Luna declared.

"WHAT?!" Paradox said shocked.

"I told them that I'll save them and I kept my promises." Luna retorted, "So Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Cyber-End Dragon go to the deck you want."

Four orbs of light floated out of Paradox's duel disk and to Yami and Luna's deck. Blue-Eyes, Red-Eyes went to Yami and Rainbow Dragon and Cyber-End went to Luna.

"Nice Luna!" Yusei and Yami both praised.

"Now I activate the spell card Ancient Rules and I use it to summon Moonlight Rose Dragon to the field." Luna declared as blue roses started to appear on the field revealing a big flower dragon with blue eyes and its body with white colour and blue lines with it, light blue petals and light green vines coming from it. It gave a loud roar in addition to the dragons.

**Moonlight Rose Dragon: ****ATK/ 2900**** – DEF/ 2650 – Level 7**

Yusei looked at it in shock as how it was similar to Akiza Black Rose Dragon except for the colours and attack points.

"Also Moonlight Crimson Dragon has a special ability, you see for every dragons that are on the field now it gains 2000 extra attack points for each one." Luna announced as Moonlight Crimson Dragon attack points went up.

"WHAT?!" Yami and Yusei said in shock.

**Moonlight Crimson Dragon: ATK/ 8000 + 12000 – 20000**

"20000 attack points!" Paradox yelled in panick.

"Woah!" Yami said and Yugi agreed.

"And it's about to go higher," Luna said and they look at her in surprise, "I play Moonlight Spiral Force! With this card I can choose a monster on our side of the field and double its attack points."

**Moonlight Crimson Dragon: ATK/ 20000 + 20000 - 40000**

Yami smirked, "I also play a trap," he announce, "Dark Spiral Force! And due to this force I can select a monster out on our side of the field and double its attack points once again."

**Moonlight Crimson Dragon: ATK/ 40000 + 40000 - 80000**

"I also play a trap," Yusei added, "Star Spiral Force! **[A/N: Made up card so Yusei can be a part of the double attacks points.]** And it's the same as the other forces so Moonlight Crimson Dragon doubles once again."

**Moonlight Crimson Dragon: ATK/ 80000 + 80000 – 160000**

"160000 attack points. Oh no!" Paradox exclaimed in defeat and fear.

"That's right!" Yami, Luna and Yusei said together.

"Now attack Stardust Dragon!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Dark Magician, attack!" Yami ordered.

Moonlight Crimson Dragon roared, "Show him the light will always prevail against the dark! Moonlight Crimson Dragon attack!" Luna ordered.

In unison, Yami, Yusei and Luna exclaimed, "Go Dark Moonlight Comic Wave!"

"No! NO!" Paradox exclaimed as the attacks hit and he disappeared.

**Paradox: 1150 – 155000 _ 0000**

**Yami+Luna+Yusei: 1900**

The duel completed and the three duelists sigh in relief.

_Birdy, Birdy_

Tori landed on her shoulder and Pharaoh was seating next to her leg. "Well," Luna called out as they all looked at her, "That's Game!" she shouted happily and her dragons all roared in agreement. She laughed at them before they all disappeared. Yami, Yugi and Yusei chuckled at her.

**Domino City!**

Luna, Yami and Yusei watched the sunset together as they heard people from below.

"I sincerely must be a dream come true," Pegasus said as he handed out Duel Monsters cards to children, "for you all to be so close to me."

Duelists all age was dueling, receiving cards from Pegasus or taking photos with people that are cosplaying in Duel Monsters.

Yami, Luna and Yusei all watched with smiles, when Luna realised that it was time for her and Yusei to go back to their time.

"So, Uncle Yugi looks like our work is done here." Luna smiled as Yami smiled back and face Luna and Yusei.

"Looks that way." Yami replied.

"Uh, well. Guess this is good-bye then." She said as Pharaoh was in her arms, "I'll see you again in the future Uncle Yugi and Yusei…" she face him, "Hope we meet again in the future."

"Yeah, same here Luna." Yusei smiled at her. "But let's hope that when we do, the whole world of Duel Monsters isn't on the line again." He chuckled and she giggled.

"You said it Yusei." Yami said, "Maybe we can duel each other, whatever happens I know that the bond we form here today is going to stand the test of time."

"Of course Uncle Yugi," Luna chimed, "All of time." As she put out her left hand and Yusei did the same next was Yami on top.

"Bye." Yusei said as Crimson Dragon opened up a portal to take him back home.

Luna waved good-bye to him. "See-ya later."

"Well," she faced Yami, "It was nice meeting you Nameless Pharaoh Yami." Yami looked at her in shock.

"How?" Yami asked.

"*giggles* Coming from the future you hear stories of your Uncles and Aunties adventures." She answered.

"I see, so you knew from the beginning when Yugi and I switched." She nodded.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter," she said as she pulled out her Moonlight Crimson Dragon and used her powers as Crimson Dragon opened up a portal for her to go to her time, "Bye Uncle Yugi and Uncle Yami, it's nice to meet you again." She waved and entered the portal with Pharaoh in her arms and Tori on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Yami said as she left.

'_Uncle Yami,' _Yugi said, _'Sounds nice.'_

"Yeah, we should head back now." Yugi nodded as Yami let him to control.

**New Domino City! Yusei Time!**

Yusei duel runner exited out of the portal. He took off his helmet and started to think, 'At long last, I finally feel like I can let go of the past and focus on the future.' He thought as he was looking over New Domino City. 'Paradox may painted a blink picture for the world but I know the future isn't a sad stone is what we make it.' As he face the see his friends running towards him, 'And together were going to make it bright.' Yusei declared, 'Because the true magic of Duel Monsters isn't just in the cards it's all in the friendship I forged thanks to the game.' He smiled at his friends remembering Luna, Yami and Yugi.

**Somewhere in Luna Time!**

A portal opened up and Luna landed outside of it.

"Ouch!" Luna said, "I've got to stop landing on my butt so hard."

_Birdy._

She got up looking around it was the same place before she Paradox attack; she smiled at the happiness of people and put her hood on. "Well, that was fun." Luna giggled as she walked off, "Hope we meet again Yusei Fudo, I hope that you make the future bright."

_Birdy. Birdy._

With that Luna walked off to continue her travels around the world.

**"The Future Holds Many, Many Answers!"**


End file.
